1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to digital computer controlled data processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a digital interface circuit which receives telemetry data from a missile's telemetry unit, processes the telemetry data and provides the processed data to a Missile Subsystem Test Set for evaluation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a missile subsystem test set being utilized to test certain missiles, such as HARPOON and SLAM, prior to the missiles being approved for deployment with the United States Navy. Pulse amplitude modulated (PAM) telemetry data is supplied from the missile's telemetry unit to PAM PDM Synchronizer which processes the PAM telemetry data converting the PAM telemetry data from an analog format to a digital data format which is compatible with the missile subsystem test set.
The PAM PDM Synchronizer is no longer manufactured by its designer, Monitor Systems Company. In addition, the PAM PDM Synchronizer does not process pulse code modulated (PCM) telemetry data from a missile's telemetry unit.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a state of the art microprocessor controlled missile telemetry data interface circuit which can receive PAM telemetry data from a missile's telemetry unit and then process PAM telemetry data so that the processed data is in a digital format which is compatible with the missile subsystem test set.